


Pokémon Go: rangers

by KassiusPrime



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassiusPrime/pseuds/KassiusPrime
Summary: Roughly 15 years after the events of Pokémon the government enacted the “Ranger Go” initiative; to combat the rise of crime organizations and terrorist groups. Causing the rangers to become part of law enforcement and split into 3 divisions; valour Mystic and instinctOur story follows a young instinct ranger named Kara and her partner Jolts





	Pokémon Go: rangers

**Author's Note:**

> To save time I didn’t really describe any of the Pokémon so if you’re not a GIGANTIC Pokémon fan, I’d recommend keeping google handy in case you’re not sure what a certain Pokémon looks like.

“Kara? Kara! Wake up dear you’ve spent far too long in bed it’s almost four! For goodness sakes your brother works nights and he managed to wake up before you!” Kara’s mother screamed from the bottom of the steps. “Ugh Felix go wake up your sister she needs to feed the mudsdales or they’ll knock over the fence again.” She said turning to a man with pink hair dressed in scrubs. 

“Mom, seriously? I barely have enough time for this coffee.” Felix protested. 

“You wouldn’t have any time for that coffee or the sandwich you ungratefully gobbled up without so much as a; thank you, mom. I love you. So the least you can do is get your sister out of bed for me.” His mother sternly answered back.

“Yes, mother.” Felix sighed and after a brief pause muttered “I love you. Thank you for the sandwich.” 

“Good boy. Now, off you go.” His mother teased as he went towards the stairs. Felix opened the door to his little sister’s room with a bravado that could never be referred to as subtle. 

“Ok, I’ve gotta leave for work so I need to make this quick.” Felix said as he leapt toward the window, being sure to stamp his feet and make as much noise as possible on the landing. Kara twitched in her bed. Felix flung open the curtains, letting the light from the now setting sun directly into the room at Kara. 

“Whyyyyyyyyy?” She groaned from underneath her covers. 

“Because you have chores, Kara. The mudsdale won’t feed themselves” Felix answered. 

“Yes they will. They’ll just break down the fence and grase in the forest.”

“Who’s going to fix the fence?”

“Mom’s girdurr” 

“Who’s paying for the fence?” 

“The girgurr carries around a giant hunk of metal. She’ll knock down a tree. There’s a forest right there.” 

“And who’s going to stop Jolts from eating your phone charger?”

“My what?” Kara said as she peeked her head out from the covers. Suddenly she sprang up. “Jolts, No!” She said as she noticed her Eevee happily chewing on yet another charger for her phone. “Awwwwww, Jolts, that's the third one this month.” Kara said in dismay. Unfortunately for her; Jolts didn’t seem too upset about ruining his trainer’s chargers. Despite being an Eevee she had named him Jolts due to his tendency to chew on wires and cords for electronics. 

“Well look who’s up.” Felix patronized. 

“I hate you.” Kara grumbled. 

“Well hate me or not, I’ve gotta go and mom needs help.” Felix said. 

“Can you grab me a charger on your way back from work? Please” Kara begged. 

“Nope, not this time karablast.” Felix answered. Then he ruffled her head of messy blonde bed hair and rushed out of the house. Kara wandered into the kitchen without changing out of her sleeping clothes and was greeted by her mother. 

“Ugh, Kara you’re 19 now, it isn’t cute when you come into the kitchen in your underwear.” She said in a disapproving tone. 

“Food, Please.” Kara said in a zombie like voice. Suddenly there was a loud crash followed by a series of loud neighing that snapped Kara awake. “Uh oh” she said trying to get a look out the window. 

“That’ll be the mudsdale from the nursery knocking down the fence.” Kara’s mom said with a sigh. 

“I’ll round them up and fix the fence, comon Jolts.” Kara said as she ran towards the door. A look of horror came across her mother’s face and she ran after Kara, stopping her just before she made it to the door. 

“Pants, dear.” She said bluntly. Kara’s face turned bright red as she looked down and saw her lack of clothes. 

“Whoops, sorry.” She said, bowing her head in embarrassment before running up the stairs to get dressed. 

“That girl would forget her head if it wasn’t attached.” Kara’s mother said to herself. 

After a quick wardrobe change Kara ran out the door with Jolts following close behind. Later in the day, when she finally finished all of her work for the nursery, including fixing the fence, she came back inside and collapsed on the floor. 

“Moooooom fooooood.” She groaned. 

“Oh my goodness the sun is setting it must be past eight. I left food on the table for you. I figured you’d come inside and eat it after you rounded up the mudsdale. Ok let me finish up here and I’ll make you something fresh.” Her mother said as she was brushing a Vulpix on the couch while several other young Pokémon waited to play with the vulpix. “Ok you’re all done, down” she said after a few more brush strokes. The Vulpix let out a little bark as if to say “thanks” and hopped off Kara’s mother’s lap to play with the others. Kara’s mother stood up and found that Jolts had brought the old sandwich to Kara, who was still lying on the floor now eating the sandwich. 

“Good boy, Jolts” Kara said with her mouth full of food. 

“I guess you don’t need me to make you anything?” Her mother said. 

“Mmm mmm” Kara answered as she tried to shove as much food into her mouth as possible. Kara finished the sandwich and sprang up from the floor. “Ok all my work is done! Now I’ve gotta go into town and buy a charger because someone doesn’t know how to keep his teeth off them.” Kara said while glaringing at her mischievous little eevee 

“All your work is done?” Her mother asked in disbelief. 

“Yup” Kara answered cheerfully. 

“You fed everyone?” 

“Yes”

“Watered the grass types?” 

“Yes, mom.”

“Fixed the fence?” 

“Mmmmhmm”

“What about that client’s pichu? Did you teach her iron tail?” 

“Uhhhh technically no.” Kara responded. 

“What do you mean; Technically no!? The client is coming tomorrow! I gave you a TR! how did you not do what I asked?!” Her mother said urgently. Then after a brief pause Kara handed her mother the TR. “You better have a good explanation for this, young lady.” Her mother said sternly. 

“Well, you asked if I taught pichu iron tail. Which I didn’t. See Jolts already knows iron tail so I figured I’d save us some money and have Jolts show her how to do it, and she may have evolved while I was teaching her.” Kara answered modestly. 

“She evolved?! Wait does she know iron tail or not?” Her mother asked 

“Oh yea! She picked it up real quick after she evolved.” Kara said proudly. 

“Then why didn’t you say so? Do you have to give me a heart attack every time something good happens?” 

“Well you asked the wrong question. Jolts taught the client’s pikachu iron tail.” Her mother had grown tired of her daughter’s snide remark and Kara knew it. But as her mother’s usual means of expressing her frustration weren’t in the room Kara believed she had the upper hand. “Ha nothing in here to get me this time.” She gloated. Her mother glared at her. 

“Jolts, take down!” She commanded while pointing at Kara. 

“Pfft as if he’s going to list-“ before Kara could finish her snide remark, Jolts lunged at her. As Jolts had been her first Pokémon, Kara had been with him a long time and as such, he was an exceptionally strong eevee. Kara was launched over the couch and through the nearby wall and into the kitchen. Jolts ran into the kitchen to make sure she wasn’t hurt. 

“Kara!! Anything broken honey?” Her mother said urgently as she looked through the Kara shaped hole in the wall and saw that the family Girdurr had caught Kara before she flew out the window. Jolts was apologetically nuzzling her dangling foot. 

“Oww” Kara answered. 

“Sorry, honey I didn’t think he’d be that strong!” Her mother said running into the kitchen. Girdurr plopped Kara onto the ground. 

“I’m ok, I’m actually more concerned as to why this little traitor is listening to you!” Kara said as she glared at her eevee. Jolts’ guilty conscience was obvious as he refused to make eye contact with Kara. 

“Kara I feed him, of course he listens to me.” Her mother said bluntly. 

“Ok I’m going into town before you decide to have Girdurr take a swing at me.” Kara said as she rose to her feet and dusted herself off. 

“Oh hold on a sec.” Kara’s mother ran upstairs and came down with a handful of bills. 

“You did a fantastic job with that pichu. The client is going to be thrilled. I need you to pick up a thunder stone for her but there’s a little bit extra there for you to get a water stone.” Her mother said proudly 

“Mom, Jolts hates water and he’s refused to evolve 4 times now. I want him to choose and since he hasn’t almost evolved at night yet I’m thinking he wants to be an umbreon.” Kara answered. 

“All I’m saying is if he becomes a Vapoureon he’ll be too sensitive to electricity to chew on your phone cords. Look just buy the stone and think about it ok? You don’t even have to use it, heck you can trade it in for something else if you want.” Her mother said. 

“Ok fine, I’ll think about it. Anyway I’ll be home in a bit. I’m gonna see if I can squeeze in a battle or two with Jolts. Judging by that takedown earlier I’m thinking he’s got a bit of extra energy he needs to get out before bed.” Kara said as she stepped out the door with Jolts following close behind. 

Kara and Jolts ran straight through the forest towards town, ignoring any wild Pokémon they saw on the path. I’ll battle them on the way back. I gotta get to the store before it closes! She thought as she hurried. She arrived in a nearby city and rushed into the pokemart. Kara and Jolts stopped to catch their breath. 

“Whew, just made it.” Kara said triumphantly after seeing the time on the clock in the store. 

“Really Kara? We close in less than a minute and you come sprinting through the doors?” She heard the Clerk say. 

“Sorin? I didn’t know you were working tonight. Ugh if I knew you were I wouldn’t have sprinted all the way here.” Kara said in disappointment. 

“Let me guess; Jolts ate your charger again?” Sorin said smugly. 

“N-nooooo” Kara stuttered as she turned her head. She was an absolutely horrible liar. 

“Oh yea? What are you here for?” Sorin asked as he leaned in to hear what sort of crazy lie Kara would come up with. 

“Mom’s running short on supplies and her supplier can’t make it out until tomorrow.” Kara said bluntly. 

“Oh, okay what do you need.” Sorin answered. He sounded a bit disappointed. 

“Just some feed, potions, revives, a thunder stone, a water stone and a spare charger. You know, just in case” Kara answered in an effort to quickly cover up her need for a charger.  
“Right, a spare charger.” Sorin said doubtfully, not even remotely fooled by Kara’s ruse. Sorin packed a few items in a bag and picked up a large bag of feed from behind the counter. Kara grabbed the small bag and threw the other bag over her shoulder. Sorin looked at her in amazement. “Are you gonna be ok with that all the way home?” he asked. 

“Of course, this is nothing.” she responded nonchalantly. Ever since her father had passed away Kara had picked up the slack at her parent’s nursery. Naturally this meant her getting used to carrying heavy things and developing what her friends referred to as “freakish strength”. 

“Right, I might as well be talking to a machamp.” Sorin said grumpily. 

“Thank you so much, Sorin. You guys really saved us.” Kara said as she hastily headed out the door. Jolts let out a little bark as if to say “thanks”. As Kara stepped outside just as the lights in the store she had just visited turned off. “Well, Jolts let’s head home, we can do a few wild battles along the way.” She said as she set out back towards home. 

About halfway home she noticed that the local wild pokemon had deserted the area. Typically this tended to happen because Jolts had won a few too many battles and the local pokemon were too scared to challenge him. However it was eerily quiet. Until Kara came across a pine tree with low hanging branches. As she walked by the tree she could almost feel a presence watching her. Suddenly she heard a loud “kaw”. Jolts immediately jumped in front of a startled Kara ready to fight. Kara peered between the branches and saw a large pair of eyes. 

“Jolts, hang on a sec. I think there’s a pokemon under there.” She said as she rested the bags on the floor. Kara walked closer and lifted up the branch. Out of nowhere she saw a large black and red wing swing at her. Kara instinctively put her hands in front of her face to protect it. She was launched backward and felt a terrible pain on her left arm. She glanced down at her arm and saw her sweater was ripped and there was a huge gash along her forearm. Jolts growled as he readied a shadow ball to launch at the tree.

“Jolts!” Kara shouted to get her eevee’s attention. Jolts looked back and saw Kara shaking her head, signaling Jolts to stand down. “I think it’s injured.” She said as she tore a piece of her sweater off and wrapped her arm to stop the bleeding. Kara reached into her bag and pulled out a hyper potion. “Jolts relax. I'm just going to see what's wrong with it. We’re not fighting.” She said, calming her eevee down. Kara slowly walked towards the pokemon beneath the branches. It kawed loudly again. “I’m not going to hurt you. I promise. I want to help.” She said slowly to attempt to calm the pokemon. The pokemon raised its wing again. Kara winced and closed her eyes. But when Kara opened her eyes the pokemon had stopped and was looking down. Kara glanced down and saw that Jolts had found a citrus berry and was happily offering it to the mysterious pokemon. “Well that was quite the 180. Two seconds ago you were ready to kill him.” She said to Jolts who was nudging the berry forward and eagerly wagging his tail. Jolts stepped back to give the pokemon some space. As soon as Jolts had stepped back enough a large head with a huge black crest of crest of plumage leaned in and began pecking the berry as it ate. The pokemon leaned into the moonlight just enough for Kara to identify it. 

“Woa a honchkrow. In the wild? That’s so rare.” She said in awe. Just then she heard a voice.

“What do you mean? You lost it!” Kara peered out from between the branches and saw two men walking through the forest; they were both wearing long coats to hide their clothes. The bigger of the two had a shaved head and looked quite mean while the shorter one was quite handsome with long white hair that was tied back neatly. She noticed the larger one had a tattoo of a red letter “R” on his forearm. 

“Rockets!” She whispered frantically before hastily covering her mouth. Jolts looked up at her confused. He couldn’t understand why she was so scared. Unfortunately Jolts had no way of knowing that members of a ruthless international crime syndicate were standing a few meters away from them. Kara staggered backwards and broke a stick underfoot, which created possibly the loudest snapping noise in history. 

“What in the distortion was that?” The bigger one said. He quickly threw out a poke ball. “Charizard, fire blast on that tree!” He commanded as the Charizard emerged. Jolts immediately went into fight mode and he leapt out from under the tree. Kara quickly grabbed the honchkrow despite some resistance. The large bird was aggressively pecking her shoulders until they were clear of the tree and the tree exploded in a fiery nova. Kara put the honchkrow down despite it not resisting her holding it anymore. The handsome one glared at his partner and threw out his own Pokémon. 

“Aqua tail, put out that fire!” He commanded. The feraligatr that appeared snapped its tail in the direction of the tree and a huge spray of water put out the fire that had engulfed the tree. “Are you insane?! The whole forest could have caught fire!” The handsome rocket scolded. 

“Smoked out our little ratatta didn’t it?” The bigger one answered. His partner sighed and turned to Kara. 

“Young lady that Honchkrow belongs to us. If you could be so kind as to return it, we can be on our way.” He said suavely. At that moment, time seemed to stop for Kara. Before her stood two ruthless criminals with no qualms about hurting her or her Pokémon. Without even considering her options Kara sprang into action. 

“Jolts, Shadowball!” Kara commanded as she snapped her fingers. She had trained Jolts to create a smoke screen to escape should she ever snap while giving a command. Jolts fired a shadowball just short of the two men and as planned it detonated creating a dust cloud that obscured their vision. “Ok run!” She said as she grabbed the honchcrow and her small bag and started to run. 

“Dragon tail, aim for her legs.” The taller rocket commanded. His charizard burst through the smoke cloud, clearing it with one wing beat and flew straight at Kara. It’s tail began to glow green as it got closer. Just as it closed in, Jolts launched a blindingly fast quick attack, catching the charizard off guard and knocking it to the ground. The handsome one looked at his partner and noticed his rolled up sleeve. 

“You idiot! This could’ve been simple but your idiotic tendencies always end up making things complicated for me. Why don’t you tell the whole world we’re rockets!” He scolded. 

“What? What’re you talking about?” The taller one said as he inspected his surroundings. 

“Your sleeve, you idiot! I’m sure if she hadn't seen your mark and you hadn’t tried to burn down the forest she would have just given us the damn Honchkrow.” His partner shouted in exasperation. The handsome man turned to his Pokémon. “Hydro pump. Cut her off.” He ordered. A powerful blast of water knocked down a nearby tree and blocked Kara’s escape route. 

“Oh, that’s not good.” Kara panted. She gently placed the honchkrow on the ground and stood in front of it. “Well Jolts, looks like you’re gonna get a distortion of a fight.” Kara said. 

“I think running away is asking a bit too much, little girl” said the handsome one as he approached. Kara gulped nervously. “Now if you would be so kind as to hand me that Honchkrow I’m willing to look the other way.” He continued. The Honchkrow cawed aggressively. 

“I don’t think he wants to go with you. Judging by his tattoo you’re probably going to sell him.” Kara answered. 

“Everyone’s gotta make a living, sweetheart. Now move! Unless you want to become a pile of ash!” The larger one threatened. Suddenly Kara had an idea. 

“Big tough guy, huh? But can’t handle a little girl without having his Pokémon do his dirty work.” She taunted. The big rocket laughed. 

“Fine kid, have it your way.” He said as he drew a knife. Kara had been in a few brawls growing up and she had helped raise plenty of fighting Pokémon. Nevertheless, the thought of a weapon had never occurred to her. She froze up. Her sudden realization that her life was in danger filled her mind and was all she could think about. The large man lunging at her with his knife almost seemed to move in slow motion. Yet she couldn’t move. It was as if her feet had been glued to the floor. Just as the knife was inches from her stomach Jolts jumped in and used iron tail to swat the knife out of the rocket’s hand. Unfortunately as he was landing back on the ground he had no way of defending himself. The rocket kicked Jolts, launching jolts through some nearby bushes. 

“Jolts!” Kara said with urgency. Jolts was very special to Kara as he was her first and only Pokémon. She had refused to take a starter Pokémon when she was ten instead insisting she would hatch her own. She had been with Jolts ever since he hatched. 

“Quick little runt but can’t take much of a hit? Can he?” The rocket taunted. Kara was no longer afraid. A maternal fury washed over her, completely erasing her fear. She was shaking with anger. 

“You monster. Who in their right mind could even bring themselves to kick an eevee.” She said through her teeth. Without a moment’s hesitation Kara jumped and planted her foot square in his mouth, sending him rolling backwards. He shook his head to compose himself and sprang up. 

“Now you’ve done it! You’re going to be lucky if all you get is a few broken bones, you little bitch!” He said angrily. The ruffian lunges at Kara, yet again he seemed slow to her, but not because she was scared. Her reflexes had been trained to avoid a charging tauros. Compared to the tauros a regular man seemed to crawl. She gracefully stepped out of the way causing him to run past her. Just as the thug turned around to face her Kara delivered a clean right cross to his face knocking him to the ground. His partner could only stand there in awe as he watched a grown man one sidedly lose a fight against a young girl half his size. 

“Had enough yet?” Kara panted. 

“Oh I’m just getting started, twerp!” The large man answered. He then charged her again. This time however Kara was too tired to avoid him. When she tried to he caught her wrist, swung her until her feet left the ground and threw about 10 meters. She attempted to break her fall with her right hand. Just as she hit the ground she felt a very unsettling crack in her right wrist. Pain shot up and down her right arm. She stood up and clutched her wrist in pain. 

“That hand doesn’t look too good, little lady.” The Rocket thug jeered as he walked closer. Despite being struck multiple times in his face he almost seemed unaware of the various injuries on his face. Kara stepped forward and swung at him with her left hand. He effortlessly leaned back and avoided it. “Just like I thought. No left hand. Can’t punch with both hands? Can you?” He sneered. Suddenly Kara grabbed the collar of his jacket and slammed her forehead into his mouth. 

“Don’t need to.” She retorted. This time the thug really felt it. He staggered back, wailing and clutching his jaw in pain. Just as Kara approached to headbutt her adversary one more time his partner decided to intervene. 

“Alright I’ve seen enough. Hydro pump.” He ordered. A blast of water shot out of the feraligatr’s mouth and hit Kara, slamming her into a nearby tree. She could feel a searing pain in her ribs and back as she struggled to her hands and knees.

“Oh no you don’t! Charizard, dragon tail!” The larger rocket commanded. In an instant the charizard flew over Kara and slammed his tail onto her back, crushing her into the ground in the process. The handsome looking rocket flinched as to him it looked especially painful. His assumption was correct. Kara had never experienced anything more painful. As the extreme pain set in her fear came back. It took all of her strength just to roll onto her side. Even breathing was difficult. Tears began to run down her face as she grasped her situation. 

“Ouch, well that seemed unnecessary.” The handsome one said. Suddenly Jolts popped through the bushes and hit the charizard with a take down propelling it away from Kara. Before the feraligatr could launch an attack in response Jolts blasted a shadow ball straight at its head. The attack detonated in its face sending it backwards and disorienting the large water pokemon. The little eevee then grabbed the collar of her sweater in his tiny mouth and started to slowly drag her. 

“Jolts, no.” Kara said weakly. Jolts spat out her sweater and looked at her in disbelief. “I don’t want you to get hurt. You need to go.” She continued. Jolts shook his head and let out an angry bark as if he was saying “no” “You can’t stay Jolts. I won’t be able to forgive myself if you get hurt.” Jolts shook his head again. “Jolts go! This isn’t up for debate!” She ordered. Jolts noticed the other two Pokémon regaining their composure. The large scary looking rocket was also coming closer. Jolts nodded his head and reluctantly followed his masters command. 

“Leave it.” The handsome rocket said before his partner or his Pokémon took any action to stop Jolts from running away. 

“Why? Little runt caused me plenty of trouble. I think it’s earned a bit of payback.” The gruff one answered. 

“It’s already struggling to leave as it is, if we drag it back into the fight we’re just going to end up spending more money on potions and revives. That little runt, as you put it; has plenty of fight in it considering he was able to rag doll your charizard so easily. Comon grab the honchkrow let’s go.” 

“You can’t be serious. I think this little bitch cracked my jaw. She still needs to be taught a lesson.” 

“She can’t stand and her ribs are likely crushed. She’s no longer a threat. Let’s go.” 

“I’ll be quick.” The rough looking rocket said as he picked up his knife. “Charizard hold her down, I don’t want her causing any more problems.” He ordered. The charizard placed its large heavy foot on her torso, ensuring that she couldn’t move. Kara’s breathing became laboured. 

“She can barely breathe. What lesson do you need to teach her.” The handsome one asked.

“She saw our faces, gotta make sure she can’t tell anyone what she saw.” The gruff one said. He then pulled her head back by her hair, exposing her neck. The handsome one turned away, as unpleasant as it was he knew it had to happen. Just as the knife came close to her throat they heard a voice issue a command. 

“Wukong, Mach punch now!” Suddenly an infernape emerged from a pokeball and punched the rocket thug at a blinding speed. Launching him into the nearby bushes. Then Kara heard a familiar voice. 

“Simo, Snipe shot!” Suddenly a precise and powerful jet of water pegged the Charizard in its head and knocked it out. 

“Feraligatr, Hydr-“ before the other rocket could issue a command a huge bolt of lightning struck his feraligatr, knocking it unconscious. “Damnit” he said as he returned his Pokémon to its pokeball and fled. Sorin ran towards Kara accompanied by a team instinct ranger and a jolteon. 

“Critical hit, nice going kid. Doesn’t look like that charizard had much fight left in it but that would’ve knocked it out if it was fresh out of a Pokémon centre.” The ranger complimented Sorin. She turned to her infernape. “Wukong restrain that rocket. He probably has warrants.” She ordered. The infernape nodded and pinned the large man to the ground with his arms behind him. She turned to Kara and knelt down to inspect her condition. “Oh crap you’re in bad shape.” She put her hand in her ear and activated her com. “I need support for an arrest at route 104. I also need medical support, late teens, female, conscious but in serious condition. Over.” The instinct ranger looked at Sorin and pulled out a splint. “You know what to do with this?” 

“Uhhh yea, her wrist right?” Sorin answered nervously. 

“Correct, get going.” She answered

“Ok Kara I’m gonna splint your wrist just like your mom did with the steelix incident.” 

“You swore never to speak of that again.” Kara said. 

“Well I’m hoping you don’t remember this.” Sorin responded. Once Sorin finished splinting Kara’s arm the jolteon lovingly nuzzled Kara, as if it were relieved. 

“Huh? Who’s jolteon is this? Not that I’m complaining but why’s he so cuddly?” Kara said softly. 

“I was hoping you knew. It ran up to me and kept trying to lead me here. When we were leaving town he saw the ranger and grabbed her too.” Sorin said in confusion. 

“Jolts?” Kara said looking at the jolteon. The jolteon nodded happily and snuggled up next to her. Kara giggled “You little scamp. I told you to run. You evolved for me though.” Jolts licked her cheek. “Thank you, Jolts” 

“Wait, that was an eevee until recently?” The ranger asked. 

“Yea, less than an hour ago. He must’ve taken the thunderstone from the bag of things they bought so he could find help faster.” Sorin answered. 

“Clever guy. He must be very well trained.” The ranger complimented. 

“He’s her first. She hatched him from an egg.”

“That explains it. looks like you really did a number on those two before I got here.” The ranger said to Kara.

“Oh the bag. That honchkrow needs a potion.” Kara said pointing to the honchkrow with her good hand. The ranger walked over to the honchkrow and threw a pokeball out. “Moxie, can you use soft boiled on my friend here?” She asked as a blissy emerged. The blissy nodded happily and a glowing egg appeared above the honchkrow. The egg showered honchkrow with what looked like pixie dust. The honchkrow flapped its wing to test it. Then kawed in gratitude, looked at Kara and flew off into the night. Later the other rangers arrived and took the team rocket goon away. Not much later the medivac team showed up for Kara to take her to a hospital. 

******

Kara came to in a hospital room. Her right arm was in a cast and Jolts was lying under it. Her mom had fallen asleep in a chair at Kara’s feet and Felix was sleeping in a chair in the corner. Suddenly an alarm went off. Kara’s mom lethargically sat up, yawned and turned it off. She reached over to the bedside table and grabbed her glasses. 

“Hi mom.” Kara said softly. A look of shock cane over her mother’s face before her lips started shaking and tears came out of her eyes like a fountain. 

“My baby girl!” She shouted before locking Kara in a death hug. 

“Mom, hospital, too loud!” Felix groaned as he woke up. 

“Get over here! Your sister’s awake!” His mother answered. Felix sprang out of the chair to save his little sister.” 

“Mom she has fractured ribs! Easy with the hugging!” He said prying his mom off of Kara. 

“Oh! Sorry dear.” Their mother apologized. 

“Owwwwww.” Kara whispered through her pain. “Thank you, Felix.” Kara said, glaring at her mom. “How long was I out?” She asked.

“Three days. You took quite the beating. Broken wrist, fractured ribs and a concussion. Mom’s face turned whiter than a snover when she saw you.” Felix said. 

“Fighting team rocket? What were you thinking, young lady?!” Her mother scolded. 

“They hurt Jolts. I don’t know I just kinda snapped. I’m sorry, you must’ve been worried.” Kara said apologetically as she scratched Jolts’ head. 

“Well what matters is you’re safe.” Her mother answered. 

Once her mother let her go she went for a walk to check her phone. Kara sent Sorin a message to let him know she was ok. A few minutes later she got a message saying to check her voicemail. She had a message from a number she didn’t recognize. 

“Who still leaves voicemails?” She said to herself as she opened it. It was from the ranger that had helped her. 

“Hey kiddo, hope you’re feeling better. Thanks for your help too. I got your number from your friend and I would like to make you an offer. With bravery like that and a partner like that jolteon I think you would make an excellent Pokémon ranger. If you’re interested stop by the Mauville station and ask for Astrid Showers. The new semester starts in 4 months and I’d be happy to write you a letter of recommendation. Just something to think about. Get well soon! Take care.”


End file.
